


Too Much

by Ihasmagma



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Mutilation, Pain, References to physical abuse, Self Harm, so much pain, this is not a fun one boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasmagma/pseuds/Ihasmagma
Summary: Tommy tries to rescue Techno from Wilbur’s clutches.It ends up going way way worse then Tubbo and him could have imagined.This is a fanfic of a fanfic that I said it was inspired by. Go check that one out, to fully appreciate this story, and also because it’s Pog. Thanks Molly, for your angsty ideas.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MollyPollyKinz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyPollyKinz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breathing's Just a Rhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468215) by [MollyPollyKinz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyPollyKinz/pseuds/MollyPollyKinz). 



Tommy probably should not be breaking in trying to rescue Techno from the clutches of the insane brother who cut off the guy’s finger.

And yet here we are.

The ravine was cold, with the stone even colder.

Tommy fiddled with his bandanna that was around his neck, praying that this would work.

There was a broken lantern on the ground and Tommy had a sneaking suspicion Wilbur broke it in a breakdown of his.

The tunnel was quiet. Very quiet. Only the sound of water droplets was heard.

“Tommy?” He thought he heard, but it must have been his imagination, as he didn’t hear another response.

He traced his fingers across the diamond sword he brought, his finger bleeding slightly from the edge. He breathed in the rush of pain, letting it fill him. It felt so nice to be able to  _ feel  _ something. Even for a moment. A second. A second and then it was gone.

He puts the blade back in its place, and kept walking. He would repeat the plan, if he had a plan. But he didn’t. He just prayed Wilbur wasn’t around.

Sometimes he wonders why Wilbur did what he did. Was it truly because he was insane? Or was it deeper. An illness that had been growing far longer than anyone could have seen?

Or the much scarier question…

Was it his fault?

Perhaps he was too loud for the man; too clingy, too stupid, too reckless, too much, too much.  _ You’re too much. _

He stuffs his hands into his pockets, and continues, before stopping. If it wasn’t for the fact he built this trap, he may have been fooled. He looks for the button. Bingo. He presses it, opening the door.

But he couldn’t have prepared what was behind it. 

It was Dream, in his classic attire. His green hoodie with a belt around it as well as a quiver, with his black fingerless biker gloves and his haunting mask. He will never forget the mask.

_ “Tommy, what ya doing?” Dream asks, walking into the tent.  _

_ Tommy flinched, hiding the mask behind his back. _

_ “Nothing…” _

_ Dream sighed, kneeling, “when will you learn I don’t like you lying…” he strokes the boy's cheek, making him feel like an object. An object on display for everyone to see. To be appalled at. _

_ Tommy got out the mask, showing it to Dream. He couldn’t tell what Dream was thinking, since he never took off that fucking mask! _

_ “Well, it’s very easily broken. You need to use porcelain, wool is too soft. Want me to help you?” Dream asks, his voice coated with honey. _

_ “You-You're not mad?” Tommy gulped. _

_ “Why would I be mad? I’m flattered. You wanted to make a mask for me?” _

_ Tommy itched the back of his neck, “it was actually for me…” _

_ Dream just stood there. _

_ “I didn’t feel comfortable with my face anymore after-“ he shudders, thinking of the time Dream took the knife and sliced the skin around his eye open, leaving a giant scar running down his left eye and cheek. No- that wasn’t Dream. Tubbo did that. Remember? Tubbo hurt you… _

_ “I understand, don’t worry, Tubbo will pay for that. And it’s okay, I’m not exactly comfortable with my face either.” Dream admits, actually sounding vulnerable for once. _

_ “Really? Why?” Tommy asked, not caring if he was prying. What could be so bad that  _ _ the _ _ Dream didn’t want to show his face? _

_ “I- my best friend hurt me too…” Dream admits. _

_ “Really? I thought Gogy was weird but-“ Tommy was cut off. _

_ “It wasn’t George it was uh… well it doesn’t matter. But I’ll absolutely help you okay?” He ran his hand through Tommy’s hair, as Tommy instinctively shrunk, humming in the soft pleasure that bloomed in his chest.  _

_ ‘You’re good, so good for Dream…’ a voice in his head said. He'd been hearing that voice more often. It was such a great voice, he wanted to hear it more. If wearing a mask like Dream would make it louder, well who was he to ignore that urge? _

_ “Come on, let’s get some dinner, I am starving!” Dream announced. _

“Hello, Tommy,” Dream says, snapping Tommy back to the present. Or past- or future? God time travel was annoying.

Tommy just stood there, his blood freezing over. 

“I- hiiiiii Dream, if you’ll excuse me I have to-“

Dream grabbed his arm aggressively.

“Uh… what are you doing?” Tommy said, his voice shy and sheepish.

“Why are you so scared of me? Just a couple days ago you were so confident and brash, and now you’re a quiet whimpering boy?” Dream said, his voice down to a whisper.

_ Get away get away get away get away please don’t hurt me- _

“Please don’t hurt me….” Tommy croaked.

“So you are from the future too.”

The world stopped. Tommy stopped breathing. Stopped moving. Stopped living. God please no… please…

He began crying, “no no please don’t… please don’t tell me…” he gulped, shaking.

Dream frowned, lifting the boy’s chin to force him to face him.

“I’m from the future too.”

There it was. The final nail in the coffin. The final thing holding Tommy’s mental state together, gone.

He began hyperventilating, gasping for air as he shook, “too much too much too much..”

He pulled away from Dream’s grip, and fell to the ground, curling up and shaking. This was too much. He was too much.

Why does he always suffer?

Why him?

‘Cause you’re a monster,’ a voice that sounded like Dream said. No, not Dream. It was Clay. The man who was Tommy’s best friend in Exile. Who helped make him a mask. Who would spend hours helping build the cobblestone towers Tommy loved so much, who would hit him, who would show him what he looked like… outside the mask. 

The world was closing in. It was all too much. 

Eret whispering to the group, “Hey guys, can I tell you something important to me?”

The control room, Eret smiling at them as he murdered them, “down with the revolution boys!” 

Dream and Tommy laughing, before it all went to hell.

The duel, with Dream nearly killing him. 

Wilbur and Tommy running for president.

The exile of his brother and him.

Tubbo and him snuggling close, reading a book together.

Tubbo taking the job.

Wilbur protects Tommy from the night.

Wilbur hitting Tommy.

_ “Let’s be the bad guys.” _

Wilbur ending it all.

Wilbur committing suicide.

Dadza killing his brother.

Techno trying to kill him.

Tubbo exiling Tommy.

Tubbo trying to murder Tommy?

It was all too much. Too much.

Too much.

He felt arms wrap around him tightly.

He looked up, partly expecting Tubbo, but seeing Dream, without his mask, smiling at him. With his bright green eyes and freckled face.

“I-I-“ tommy tried to speak.

“It’s okay tommy, just breathe. I’m here… everything’s okay. You’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you okay?”

Tommy buried his head into Dream’s chest, crying.

“It’s okay, Tommy, you’re safe.”

“Dre- Clay… do you think I’m a monster?” Tommy asked.

“No, of course not, why would you ask that?” 

“Because the world keeps hurting me…” Tommy admits.

Dream stroked the boy’s hair, resting his chin on Tommy’s head.

“You know I was looking for you right? I was worried you time travelled too. Why did you run away, Tommy?” 

There it was.

“I- I- I thought you only were there to watch me. To control me.”

Dream frowned, “Tommy…. I see you as a little brother.  _ I love you,  _ Tommy. You’re my best friend. Please don’t leave again…”

Tommy nodded, “I won’t I won’t… I just- Tubbos so nice, Hes also from the future! So is Schlatt!” Tommy announced, a bit too loudly, before biting his lip. Don’t be loud Tommy. No one likes it when you’re loud.

“Oh Tommy…” Dream played with Tommy’s blonde hair, “you’re so fragile, they’re going to hurt you…”

“Wilbur hurt me again,” Tommy admits.

“Wilbur is… hes who gave me this scar actually.”

Tommy gasped. 

“But- but- you said it was your best friend who gave you that scar!”

“Yeah, and Wilbur was my best friend… we were close as brothers… then he- he had an episode and he tried to kill me.”

Tommy hated how he could believe it so easily.

He rested his head against Dream’s chest, curling up in his lap.

“What are we going to do? Schlatt wants to kill you….”

“Let me handle them. Don’t worry Tommy, you’ll be okay. I’ll protect you okay? You know, I found something,” he reaches into his pocket and finds a paper with an ancient scripture on it.

“Is that…”

“Yep. Ender runes. They will make it so anywhere in the world you or I go, we won’t lose each other…”

“Like the compasses?”

“Yeah… except you can’t throw this away.”

He forgot Tubbo threw his away.

“I… can you do it?” He looks up at his best friend, his eyes bright with innocence.

“I can try!” Dream chuckles, taking Tommy’s arm, and pressing the ancient scripture on his arm, and guiding Tommy’s arm to press the other scripture paper on Dream’s.

Then it burned, he felt as if his very soul was shifting, combining. 

Then… nothing. The scriptures stopped glowing the greenish blue they were glowing before.

“Now… now we won’t lose each other,” Dream smiles.

Tommy looked at his new Tattoo, it was gorgeous he had to admit. Looked really fucking badass. 

“Dream… do you think someday they’ll forgive you?” Tommy asked, “I want them to see you’re not a bad guy!”

Dream sighed, “it’s a lot more complicated than that, little one.” 

The nickname felt so safe and familiar.

“Now, come on, let’s go home.”

“You have a house?” Tommy asks, getting up.

“What, did you think I was homeless on a land I once owned?”

Tommy frowned, “well-“

Dream slapped his arm lightly, but still caused Tommy to flinch, “what! Can you blame me!?”

Dream laughed, pulling an arm around Tommy’s shoulder.

“But what about techno?” Tommy frowned, “and wilbur?”

“We’ll come back for them, I promise, but for now, we gotta get you out of here. Wilbur’s gonna lose his fucking shit if he sees you here.”

“That’s- thats fair.” Tommy shrugs, before thinking of something, looking at Dream, his eyes bright and blue, “one more thing, Big D?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If people like this, maybe I might continue? 0v0 we will see.


End file.
